I Wouldn't Mind
by SmelYaLataa
Summary: I'm not sure wht to put in this but it's a good story read!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Raley…" I hear my mom from outside my door. "Get up!" She says comig into my room.

"Ughhh!" I moaned loudly and roll over putting a pilow on my head.

"Yeah.. yeah.. You don't wanna be late for your first day do you?" She ask sitting on my bed. I moan. "Hey this is what you wanted this remember?" I roll over giving my mom a glare. "haha okay. Fine be late for your first day… It's your life" She said giving me a smile and got up. I roll back over to try and sleep.

"Ughhh. I hate you." I yell getting up going to my bathrom. I hear her laughing.

_Lalala wizards_

"Cant I just get home schooled?" I ask my mother.

"Rae we had a deal." She says.

"I know but…-"

"No buts." She looks at me. "Sweetie you'll do great. You look beautiful."

"Thanks." Suddenly we're t a stop. "Wish me luck?" She nodded and said I'll be fine. "Bye mom." I got out of the car and walked two the doors… This should be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I sat in my science class listening to the teacher talk about the process of cell division. This was probably the most boring thing a 15 year old girl could think of.

"Okay class! Partner up!" The teacher said.

I inwardly moaned. I watched as everyone hustled around the room to find someone to partner up with. I looked down and started doodling.

"Hey you wanna partner up?" I looked up and saw a shaggy haired boy. With the brownest eyes I've ever seen. I looked behind me because obviously he wasn't talking to me. I saw no one. He laughed. "I was talking to you. You're Riley?" I cringed. I hate when people mistake my name for that.

"I'm Raley." I told him. He sat down in the desk in front of me turning it around.

"So here's what we have to do. We-"

"Wait what makes you think I wasn't listening?" I ask him.

"I was watching you." He said as if there was nothing wrong with it. "So anyway here what we got to do."

Max was a pretty nice guy, really cute but not at all my type. I was into the bad boy types and Max was no were near a bad boy. Max and I had 4 classes together not including lunch, which was next.

"So I'll see you later?" I asked as we were walking out of class.

"Sure or... you can sit with me at lunch?"

I smiled. "Sure."

We were sitting at the table him eating a sloppy joe, me eating a salad. Suddenly a brunette and a red haired girl came and sat down on both sides of me.

"Hey who are you?" The brunette asked.

"Alex…" Max said.

"What? Max I'm just trying to get to know your friend."

"I'm Raley." I said kind of awkwardly.

"Awe that's a really pretty name." The red haired girl said. "I'm Harper."

"Alex is my annoying older sister." Max said.

"So Max are you gonna help us find a new singer?" Alex said.

Max opened his mouth but I interrupted him. "Singer?"

"Yeah Alex is in a band with my boyfriend his names zeke he's so cute kinda geeky-"

"Harper."

"Oh aha well they're looking for a singer."

"Could I audition?" I asked.

"You sing?" They all asked.

"A bit. I was in a band back home."

"Sweet." Max said.

"Of course you can we'll see you guys after school." The bell rung and we all said our goodbye except for Max and I and we walked to history class.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

So I have to say this was probably the best first day of school I've ever had. After school Max and I went to get ice cream and Max ended up getting us free ice cream by confusing the ice cream man. We burst into the substation me on his back. Dripping ice cream in his hair laughing the hardest I have in a while.

"Awe… look at the happy couple." An older boy said.

"Raley this is Justin and Zeke. You know Alex and Harper. And This is my dad Jerry an mom Theresa." He introduced as we reached the counter where they were chatting.

We all went upstairs, where a bunch of people were waiting to audition. Some of them were horrible. Max and I sat in the back laughing which Theresa kept scolding us about but I could tell she didn't mind.

Soon enough it was my turn.

"Rae. Your next. " Alex said.

I got up and grab a guitar. "I'll be singing an original." And started strumming.

_All we ever did was move around  
I was always the new kid  
never the cool kid_

All I ever wanted to do  
was to fall in love  
just to be in love

but my heart was racing  
my mind was screaming  
you've got your whole life  
to do these things

but my legs were shaking  
my hands were searching for  
him in the backseat of his car  
I just lost it.

And I can't believe it.

I knew I was only fifthteen  
but I thought I loved him.  
and it'd last forever.

But only if I knew  
that he wasn't true  
how could he do this to me

but my heart was racing  
my mind was screaming  
you've got your whole life  
to do these things

but my legs were shaking  
my hands were searching for  
him in the backseat of his car  
I just lost it.

And I can't believe it.

(oooooh..)

I hadn't realized I had closed my eyes I opened them and Max was staring at me frowning. I looked away.

Everyone started clapping.

"That was amazing." Justin said.

"You wrote that?" Alex asked

"Yeah." I said nodding.

"You're in the band. Practice tomorrow after school."

I nodded and walked over by Max.

"Hey mom me and Raley are gonna go hangout in my room." And I followed him upstairs.

I sat on his bed and he sat on a chair.

"Good song." He said.

"Thanks."

"Who's it about?"

"What?" I tried to play dumb.

He rolled his eyes. Guess he wasn't buying it.

"Rae.. I know we just met in all. But… You can trust me." I looked at him and I'm not sure what happened but I broke down. I felt his arms round me. And I put my head on his shoulder.

"I was dating this guy. I had a crush on him since 7th grade. He finally noticed me. And we started dating. We dated for 6 months. And he wanted to move a lot faster than I did. So I don't know he told me he loved me and I believed him. I was head over heels. So I gave into him. A week later I found out he had been sleeping with my best friend since grade school for 2 months. I freaked out. I tried committing suicide." I felt him squeeze me, which only made my nerves worse. "I was admitted to the hospital. I was there for weeks on end. They put me on some depressants, and sent me back to school. My first day back the word psycho written on my locker. I was constantly harassed, so I begged my mom to let me get home schooled. We made me a deal. We move to New York. And I go to regular school." I looked up at Max and saw how upset he was. "I'm sorry I shouldn't be laying all this onto you."

"No. I'm glad you told me." He hugged me. "I.. I wanna give you something. Something really close to my heart." He got up and went into his closet and brought out a shoe box and sat back down I want you to have him.

I smiled. "Does he have a name?" Max shook his head no. "I think I'll name his Milo then. Thanks max." I hugged him. "I should probably go. I don't want my mom to worry." I stood up and put the box in y bag.

"If you don't mind I could walk you home." Max said standing up.

"I'd like that." I said and we were on our way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Okay guys we have a jig and we only have 3 original songs and a cover we need at least two more." Justin said. He, Alex, Zeke and I were having a band meeting. Harper, Mason and Max had joined us.

"Uhm... Me and Alex kind of have a song if you guys want to use it. And I'm sure all of us can write one together."

"Let's hear it." Zeke said.

"Okay Alex you want to accompany me?" She nodded. Alex and I had gotten a lot closer these couple of weeks. She brought out the trouble maker in me. At first my mom wasn't so happy about it but we talked and she met the Russo parents, and quickly warmed up to them. She and Theresa quickly connected. "Okay this songs called I wouldn't mind it."

"_Merrily we fall  
Out of line, out of line  
I'd fall anywhere with you  
I'm by your side_

Swinging in the rain, humming melodies  
We're not going anywhere until we freeze

I'm not afraid, anymore  
I'm not afraid

Forever is a long time  
But I wouldn't mind spending it  
By your side

Carefully we'll place for our destiny  
You came and you took this heart, and set it free  
Every word you write or sing is so warm to me, so warm to me  
I'm torn, I'm torn to be right where you are

I'm not afraid, anymore  
I'm not afraid

Forever is a long time  
But I wouldn't mind spending it  
By your side

Tell me every day I get to wake up to that smile  
I wouldn't mind it at all  
I wouldn't mind it at all

You so know me  
Pinch me gently  
I can hardly breathe

Forever is a long, long time  
But I wouldn't mind spending it  
By your side

Tell me every day I get to wake up to that smile  
I wouldn't mind it at all  
I wouldn't mind it at all…"

Throughout the song I felt Max's eyes on me. Can you say awkward…? We had gotten a snack and started to get started on a new song.

"What about this guys?" Zeke asked.

"_Your red hair and cupcake hat_

_A night without you is a wreck-"_

"Okay I'm going to stop you there. No." Alex said.

Harper smiled and cuddled under Zeke's arm. "I liked it." I laughed. They were so cute it made me sick.

Justin cleared his throat. "Uhmm guys I kind of came up with a chorus…"

Alex giggled and said "This should be good." I threw a pillow at her. Justin smiled in thanks. Justin was like the older brother I never had. We had a lot in common. We both loved science. Had a broken heart. Well I guess not a lot but it really bonded us.

"_Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm gonna ask her to marry me…"_

"That was great justin." I said.

"Yeah good job bro." Alex said giving him a fist bump. Justin smiled. And we started to build onto the song.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Gahhhh! Max!" I yelled. Jumping up and down. "I'm so nerves..." He stood up from the chair he was in and ran towards me. Picked me up threw me over his shoulder and spun in circles. I started laughing, while yelling stop. He put me down and of course I tripped and pulled him own with me both of us laughing this time.

"You'll do fine." He said I looked up at him and the next thing I know… We kissed. All of a sudden we hear a throat cleaning. We broke away and looked up. Alex and Harper were smiling at us.

"Max we should probably get in the audience." Harper said. Max and I got up neither of us looking at each other. . I started walking towards the stage Alex close behind me.

"Don't say a word." I said.

Alex giggled. "You're going to be to be together forever!" She said doing a little dance.

I looked around we were all in our places. Alex on drums. Zeke on bass. Justin on the electric guitar. Me singing lead. This was it. I looked around the audience. I saw my mom sitting with Jerry, Theresa, Harper and Max. Then I though Max. He's my best friend do I want to risk it? Would I even be risking it? I shook my head.

"Hey guys how you liking 'Pete's place'?" I asked. Screams. "Aha good. Good. Well I'm Raley Scott. On the drums is the lovely Alex Russo." She played a bit. "The bass Zeke Beakerman." He played something and did this awkward head bob that reminded me of a chicken. I laughed. "And the lead guitarist. Justin Russo!" He played a little ditty as well. "And we are. Waverly Place!" Screams. I love this. "The first song we're going to sing is a duet that we all wrote together including the help of Zeke's leading lady Harper and my best friend that I would never wanna lose Max. Your amazing. Anywho this song is called remembering Sunday based on a true story."

Justin spoke "This is a song that was basicly based on the tragic story of me and my Juliet. This is for you Juliet."

_(Justin:)_

"_He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes  
Starting making his way past two in the morning  
He hasn't been sober for days_

Leaning now into the breeze  
Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees  
They had breakfast together  
But two eggs don't last  
Like the feeling of what he needs

Now this place seems familiar to him  
She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin  
She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs  
Left him dying to get in

Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm gonna ask her to marry me

And even though she doesn't believe in love  
He's determined to call her bluff  
Who could deny these butterflies?  
They're filling his gut

Waking the neighbors  
Unfamiliar faces  
He pleads though he tries  
But he's only denied  
Now he's dying to get inside

Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm gonna ask her to marry me

The neighbors said she moved away  
Funny how it rained all day  
I didn't think much of it then  
But it's starting to all make sense

Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds  
Are following me in my desperate endeavor  
To find my whoever, whoever she may be"

(Raley:)  
"I'm not coming back (forgive me)  
I've done something so terrible  
I'm terrified to speak (I'm not calling, I'm not calling)  
But you'd expect that from me  
I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt  
Now the rain is just (You're driving me crazy, I'm)  
Washing you out of my hair

And out of my mind  
Keeping an eye on the world  
From so many thousands of feet off the ground  
I'm over you now  
I'm at home in the clouds  
And towering over your head"

(Justin:)  
"Well I guess I'll go home now  
I guess I'll go home now  
I guess I'll go home now  
I guess I'll go home"

…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"This next song was written by Alex and Myself. I hope you guys like it." I said. I looked into the audience and found Max's eyes and sung.

_Merrily we fall  
Out of line, out of line  
I'd fall anywhere with you  
I'm by your side_

Swinging in the rain, humming melodies  
We're not going anywhere until we freeze

I'm not afraid, anymore  
I'm not afraid

Forever is a long time  
But I wouldn't mind spending it  
By your side

Carefully we'll place for our destiny  
You came and you took this heart, and set it free  
Every word you write or sing is so warm to me, so warm to me  
I'm torn, I'm torn to be right where you are

I'm not afraid, anymore  
I'm not afraid

Forever is a long time  
But I wouldn't mind spending it  
By your side

Tell me every day I get to wake up to that smile  
I wouldn't mind it at all  
I wouldn't mind it at all

You so know me  
Pinch me gently  
I can hardly breathe

Forever is a long, long time  
But I wouldn't mind spending it  
By your side

Tell me every day I get to wake up to that smile  
I wouldn't mind it at all  
I wouldn't mind it at all

My eyes never left his for a second. I smiled. I looked at Alex. And she winked at me. Maybe I could risk it. We played a few more songs and our cover of billionaire by Travis McCoy and Bruno Mars. Once our gig was done we got paid and went back to the substation. Everyone was glowing from the excitement. We walked in my mom and I stopped in our tracks.

Jerry saw the man sitting at a table. "Sir can I help you? The substation is closed."

"What are you doing here?" I hear my mom ask. Oh god. I think.

"Sarah. I can explain." He said walking up to my mom with his hands in the air. My mom wrapped her arms around me and started backing away.

"Leave." My mom said. I closed my eyes tight hoping tears wouldn't fall. "Leave now before I call the cops!" She yelled. Everyone was confused.

Theresa walked next to her friend putting her hand on her shoulder. "Kids take Rae upstairs. Now." Max already on it, grabbed my hand dragging me up the spiraling steps. I looked back and saw my mother wide eyes also on the verge to tears. Once all of us were upstairs I were upstairs I was bombarded with questions.

"Who was he?" "Why was your mom yelling?" "Why are you guys crying?"

"Enough!" Max yelled. "Can't you see questioning her isn't helping? Gosh." Max again grabbed my hand and led me to the terrace. We both looked out at the view.

"So... Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

I sniffled "I just… I want to leave…" I said. Letting a tear fall.

"Raley?" Max asked. I turned my head. "If… If I tell you something. Can you promise to never tell a soul?" He asked.

I looked him in the eye. "Of course." I said wiping my face.

He sighed. "I'm a wizard."

I looked at him and laughed. "You really do know how to lighten a mood."

"No I'm serious." He said turning towards me.

"Max…" I said shaking my head.

"I can prove it."

I just shook my head and nodded for him to continue.

He pulled a wand out of his pants which I won't even go into. But he did a swirl of the wand and mumbled a few words and suddenly it lit up and a carpet appeared.

"Whoa." I closed my eyes and shook my head then opened them back up. "How is that possible?"

"I'm a wizard. Here" He sat on the carpet and started rising up. And held his hand out for me to get on. "It's okay." I got on and suddenly we were flying. I grabbed onto his arm for my dear life. I got a little comfortable and loosened my grip.

"So tell me about this whole wizard thing."


End file.
